O Esquecido Bayou
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: Nova Orleans era uma cidade intrigante, antiga e repleta de histórias misteriosas envolvendo crenças antigas. E apesar das mentiras contadas para atrair os visitantes curiosos, havia verdade nas lendas sobre vodu e mitos dos velhos escravos da Louisiana.
1. Notas Iniciais

**O ESQUECIDO BAYOU**

**Notas Iniciais:**

- Nocturne pertence à Terminal Reality

- Gabriel Knight pertence à Sierra Games

- Hazel, Klaus e outros personagens são OC. Ou seja, meus.

- Acho que quase ninguém conhece esses jogos, principalmente Nocturne, que é um jogo extremamente subestimado. Já Gabriel Knight fez bastante sucesso quando foi lançado, ou seja, lá em 1993.

**Sinopse:**

_ Spookhouse._

_ Uma agência secreta do governo estabelecida em 1908 para combater as forças sobrenaturais da escuridão, oculto e do mal._

_ "Você não quer saber o que sei. Conhecimento gera medo. Você não quer saber o que sei. Spookhouse, este é o nome. Todos nossos agentes focados em uma única causa – que não existe em papéis naturalmente. Lutar contra as forças ocultas do sobrenatural e das trevas... Tolos são aqueles que não acreditam nas crianças. Elas sabem que aquilo que se esconde na escuridão é real. Terríveis monstruosidades que vivem entre nós. E como todos os predadores, saem apenas quando o sol se põe. Como baratas, nas paredes, atrás e embaixo de nossos pés. Como baratas, eles são sobreviventes. Mas a Spookhouse irá destruí-los..."_


	2. Capítulo 1  Spookhouse

**CAPÍTULO I - SPOOKHOUSE**

Passava das três horas da manhã quando Hazel acordou com o som do telefone. Virou-se meio sonolenta e pegou o telefone ao lado da cama. Sem abrir os olhos, disse com a voz embarcada:

- Quem é?

- Eu preciso de você aqui.

- Agora? Droga... Karl, agora que consegui dormir finalmente – suspirou irritada. – Já estou indo.

Desligou o telefone, sem esperar seu chefe e general responder qualquer coisa.

- Maldita vida... – disse se levantando da cama.

Vida que escolhera há mais de quarenta anos. Hazel trabalhava para o governo, mas não era em um cargo qualquer; para falar a verdade, sua profissão não existia. Não do jeito que era exercida. Para a sociedade era uma pesquisadora, mas para poucas almas era uma agente da inexistente "Liga de Pesquisa e Defesa Sobrenatural" também conhecida como _Spookhouse_. Órgão responsável em encontrar, estudar e exterminar seres sobrenaturais. Fora criada por Theodore Roosevelt em 1903 e sobrevivera as mais diversas situações até os dias de hoje. Era formada por um time seleto de caçadores e pesquisadores, todos encontrados ao redor do mundo e com o único propósito de compreender o que existia nas sombras esquecidas do mundo dito racional.

Hazel era uma das poucas a serem intituladas como "agentes especiais" dentro da Spookhouse, e o motivo era simples: Hazel era um demônio, de alma imortal e físico humano, ao contrário de muitos de sua espécie. Possuía algumas centenas de anos e trabalhava naquela instituição há mais de quarenta anos. Vira membros morrerem, novos chegarem, chefes aposentarem. No começo, não queria participar daquilo tudo, não por odiar humanos – sempre os achara cheios de defeitos e pecados, mas não os odiava -, mas sim por se virar muito bem sozinha. Decidira aceitar a proposta do antigo chefe da Spookhouse, hoje falecido, ao perceber que humanos sozinhos não poderiam enfrentar o terror do desconhecido e descobrir muita coisa no percorrer do caminho. O salário era bom e podia pesquisar sobre seu passado obscuro.

Apesar de possuir séculos de existência, havia inúmeros brancos em sua história. Sabia sua origem, mas desconhecia o motivo de sua criação; pois dificilmente um demônio era criado sem um propósito. Enquanto nada descobria, se divertia encontrando aberrações pelo mundo e trazendo material de pesquisa para o governo.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente, colocando uma jaqueta de couro sobre a blusa preta e vestindo uma calça jeans escura. Pegou a chave de sua moto, uma _Ducati 999_, e saiu logo do seu apartamento. Sentiu o vento frio da madrugada e reclamou ao perceber que ainda chovia.

**-x-x-x-**

Em questão de minutos chegou ao prédio central que abrigava a nova sede da Spookhouse. Depois de inúmeras mudanças, devido a perseguições ou desconfianças do governo federal, o órgão agora habitava uma sala extensa de dois andares num prédio comercial e velho, com inquilinos "fantasmas". A fachada era magnífica: uma ONG especializada em defender o direito dos reservistas do Exército. Melhor que as diversas fachadas que a organização já tivera, incluindo "Centro de Pesquisas de Animais Silvestres". Acenou para o guarda velho, também parte da encenação, e caminhou até o elevador, rumo ao segundo andar. Assim que o elevador abriu, seguiu pelo corredor largo até a porta no final do corredor. O segundo andar da Spookhouse era formado pela sala de reuniões, dormitórios e uma biblioteca. E foi para a sala de reunião que Hazel seguiu, esperando encontrar Karl sentado e esperando sua chegada.

General Klaus Eric Wolff Richmond era um antigo general do exército, filho de mãe alemã e pai americano, nascido e criado ao molde norte-americano de pensamento. Era um homem com quase setenta anos, aparência conservada e um olhar resoluto, de quem não aceitava a derrota em espécie alguma. Hazel era a única pessoa da equipe de chamá-lo pelo nome, e respondia para o resto da equipe que lhe olhava assustada com sua aparente falta de respeito que conhecia o "general" há mais tempo que todos ali e bem antes de conseguir o tão desejado posto militar.

E lá estava ele, apoiado na parede e com semblante preocupado, várias rugas formando no rosto claro. Mirou os olhos azuis em Hazel, que mal havia pisado os pés na sala, e disse com a voz cansada:

- Nós temos um problema, Hazel.

- Pra me chamar às três da manhã suponho que seja grave mesmo – ela meramente respondeu sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa redonda.

- Scat foi enviado para investigar um estranho caso de vodu em Nova Orleans. Pessoas pareciam ficar controladas por feitiços poderosos e depois cometiam os mais diversos crimes. Como Scat é conhecedor de vodu e tem o Barão Samedi ao seu lado...

- _Dentro_ dele, você quis dizer – Hazel o interrompeu entediada.

Scat Dazzle era um antigo jazzista e um homem com história repleta de ligações com o submundo do vodu. Era um dos membros mais antigos da Spookhouse e o motivo era simples: ele era um dos _agentes especiais_. Scat era praticamente controlado por Barão Samedi, um loa, ou espírito antigo da tradição do vodu haitiano, que representava a morte. Podendo controlá-la de forma macabra. Em diversas situações, Scat fora ressuscitado pelo Barão, além do fato do loa da morte lhe dar uma imortalidade enquanto habitasse aquele corpo humano. Era uma troca vantajosa, Hazel sempre pensou. Em troca de seu corpo, a imortalidade.

- Você me entendeu, Hazel. Enfim, não tive sinais de Scat. E isso já faz mais de uma semana.

- Suponho que ele saiba se virar bem, principalmente com o Barão por perto.

- É este meu conflito. Preciso ser sincero com você, Hazel... Eu me arrependi de ter mandado Scat até a Louisiana.

- Por quê?

- E se ele se encantar novamente com todo aquele mundo?

- Não acha um pouco tarde para isso? Depois de todos esses anos...

- Ele nunca voltou a ter esse tipo de contato, não desde que começou a trabalhar para a Spookhouse. Eu já chequei os registros... Eu pensei que seria útil um conhecedor do vodu, mas e se o Barão estiver controlando o pobre homem para ficar entre seus iguais?

- Isso é insano, Klaus. Aliás, se isso realmente estiver acontecendo, você estará encrencado. Mesmo que eu volte com Scat vivo, você terá que se justificar com pessoas bem acima de você. E não vou poder te ajudar...

- É só uma suposição. Estou sendo sincero com você, mas pode ser que esteja errado e Scat esteja em apuros. De qualquer forma, você seria forte o suficiente para não se encantar com essas feitiçarias.

- Claro... Mas a coisa está tão feia assim? Não li nada em lugar algum.

- Estranhas mortes estão acontecendo. A polícia de Nova Orleans está fazendo de tudo para impedir a imprensa, por isso o silêncio. Como a maior parte das mortes está ocorrendo na periferia ou entre desconhecidos, não estamos tendo um grande alarde.

- Claro... A velha história de sempre. Enfim, eu posso ir para lá. Deve estar mais quente que esse lugar.

- Preciso que vá o mais rápido possível.

- Posso ir hoje.

- Tome o arquivo sobre o caso. Você pode ler no caminho...

- Ótimo – Hazel pegou uma pasta fina e preta das mãos de Klaus. – Bem, acho que uma vez lá posso sentir a presença de um loa, não é mesmo?

- Espero que sim, por que não temos pista alguma da localização de Scat. Exceto... Bem, você lerá no arquivo, mas...

- Pode falar, Klaus – Hazel cruzou os braços.

- Durante nossa investigação primordial descobrimos que não é a primeira vez nesses anos que forças sobrenaturais são acordadas em Nova Orleans.

- Por que só soubemos desta vez? – Hazel apressou-se a dizer astutamente.

- Não sei dizer ao certo, mas não temos olhos para tudo, não é mesmo?

- Fato. Continue.

- Da última vez, um desconhecido chamado Gabriel Knight investigou o caso praticamente sozinho, enquanto procurava material para seu livro. Passei essas informações para Scat.

- Ele não é desconhecido, Klaus. É um escritor com sua fama.

- Uhn, naturalmente – o homem franziu o cenho. – De qualquer forma, não sei qual sua ligação ao certo. Pedi maiores informações com o governo, mas tudo que puderam me falar é que descende de alemães e residiu sua vida toda em Nova Orleans. Tem fama entre as mulheres, má sorte com dinheiro e é dono de uma loja de livros raros. Mais nada.

- Estranho. Eu posso começar com esse sujeito.

- Por favor. Faça isso.

- Bem, se algo de errado acontecer, eu sempre posso recorrer a alguma força demoníaca, não é mesmo? – piscou para o chefe.

- Tente se comportar.

- Claro, Klaus.

- Boa sorte, Hazel – falou cansado terminando o diálogo.

Hazel saiu da sala do general e caminhou de volta para o elevador. Hora de se "abastecer" na sala de munições. Caminhou até a sala de treinamento e encontrou o local vazio. A sala de munições era do outro lado da extensa sala de treinamentos, ao lado da sala de tiro ao alvo, e uma porta de metal a fechava de qualquer intruso. Hazel pressionou a senha na entrada e adentrou a sala fria. Havia diversas câmeras de segurança e no fundo da mesma os armários lacrados com o arsenal. Sentado numa cadeira estava Locke, o homem responsável pelo setor. Era um homem de cinqüenta anos, confiável aos olhos de Klaus, forte e vigoroso. Antigamente um ótimo caçador, agora decidira se dedicar ao seu segundo maior prazer – depois de matar monstros – criar e cuidar de armas. Era especialista em balística e mente curiosa, sempre procurando melhores formas de combater o sobrenatural. Também organizava os grupos de tiro ao alvo e atualizava os agentes com novas armas.

- Olha só quem chegou – Locke falou com um sorriso no rosto. Fechou a revista que folheava e caminhou até o grande balcão.

- Ei, Locke! Preciso de algumas coisas...

- Tipo o quê?

- O usual. Sem muita invenção, por favor.

Hazel era adepta da moda antiga. Não gostava de armas novas e que provavelmente não funcionavam. Além do mais, podia muito bem se virar com as usuais pistolas.

- Pistolas automáticas, munição e medicamentos... – Locke disse pegando as coisas debaixo do balcão. – Mais alguma coisa, querida?

- Não.

- Pra onde vai dessa vez?

- Nova Orleans.

- Ótimo lugar – Locke responde enquanto observa Hazel guardar os objetos na mochila que levava. – Fiz algumas missões lá. Talvez duas, ou três, não me lembro.

- Uhn, melhor que ficar aqui, te garanto...

- É... Está bem parado por aqui nesses dias.

- Fato. Enfim, estou indo. Obrigada – Hazel falou virando-se de costas e saindo da sala.

Agora era o momento para se preparar para a viagem até o sul. A pior parte naqueles trabalhos eram as longas viagens. Quase dezoito horas pilotando sua moto até Nova Orleans não era nada interessante, mas necessário.


	3. Capítulo 2 Livros Raros e Schattenjäger

**CAPÍTULO II – LIVROS RAROS E O SCHATTENJÄGER**

Nova Orleans era uma cidade intrigante aos olhos estrangeiros. Antiga e repleta de histórias misteriosas envolvendo crenças antigas. Para uma pessoa como Hazel, aquela cidade possuía maiores mistérios que para um simples turista. Sentia o ar pesado ao caminhar pelas antigas ruas do centro de Nova Orleans. E apesar das mentiras contadas para atrair os visitantes curiosos, havia verdade nas lendas sobre vodu e mitos dos velhos escravos da Louisiana.

Aquela cidade era um prato cheio para qualquer amante do desconhecido, pensava Hazel enquanto procurava um hotel para ficar. Estacionou a moto do lado oposto de um hotel agradável, conhecido como _Chateau Hotel_. Era pintado de branco e possuía uma ampla sacada, no estilo francês de Nova Orleans, em seu primeiro andar. As janelas dos quartos eram separadas por uma pequena grade de metal. Lamparinas cruzavam o térreo e a entrada ostentava dois grandes vasos com suas vistosas folhas verdes. Passou pela entrada e pediu um quarto ao jovem atendente. Possuía olhos curiosos e sorriso pronto para alegrar qualquer um que chegasse ali. Hazel foi simpática com o pobre rapaz e agradeceu ao chegar até seu quarto no primeiro andar.

Da varanda podia ver inúmeras casas antigas e o ar do local a fazia refletir sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido com alguém como Scat. O homem era profundo conhecedor de vodu e magias poderosas. Dentro de si habitava o _loa_ da morte. Loas eram espíritos que intermediavam os pedidos de mortais com o Criador. Barão Samedi era imortal e poderia controlar qualquer mente, sendo que há mais de cinqüenta anos decidira habitar o corpo de um simples jazzista com ares sobrenaturais. Scat acostumou-se com o fato e inúmeras vezes escapou da própria morte por intermédio do loa. Agora, entretanto, algo estava errado, pois Scat havia desaparecido, não havendo nenhum sinal de que o Barão estivesse por perto.

Hazel tentava sentir a presença do deus, mas nada acontecia. Aquilo a deixava inquieta. Podia significar duas coisas: o Barão poderia, pela primeira vez, ter falhado à sua missão, ou ter traído o corpo mortal de Scat e encontrado outra alma para atormentar. Nenhuma das hipóteses era prazerosa ao seus ouvidos, mas precisava ser realista. Samedi não deixava de ser traiçoeiro, principalmente quando havia maiores interesses. E se o motivo de terem enviado um dos melhores agentes sobrenaturais para Nova Orleans não tivesse a ver com o próprio loa? Tudo poderia ter sido obra de sua mente vil... Naquele mundo obscuro, nenhum deus, demônio ou pobre alma mortal era desprovido de culpa.

Mas não conseguiria informações de sua sacada. Hora de procurar maiores informações sobre os misteriosos acontecimentos relacionados ocorridos na cidade do jazz.

-x-x-x-

Um homem loiro a atraente tentava inutilmente maiores informações sobre o crime que rondava a cidade enquanto conversava com seu amigo Mosely, também conhecido como detetive Mosely para os menos íntimos. Gabriel Knight era teimoso e inteligente, dono de uma loja de livros raros, e nas horas vagas, conhecedor do submundo. Sua história era misteriosa, filho de antigos caçadores de demônios e outras criaturas, tentava conciliar seu lado de escritor cheio de dívidas com a fantasiosa história de bruxaria que envolvia seu passado. Não podia abandonar a fachada da loja decadente de livros raros, muito menos sua vida que tanto apreciava antes de descobrir seu "outro" lado, contudo, tentava descobrir um balanço que o fizesse satisfeito.

Havia retornado a um mês da Alemanha, onde passara quase um ano de refúgio, aprendendo mais sobre o passado de sua família. Quando retornava tivera a notícia de sua assistente, Grace Nakimura, de que estranhos eventos continuavam a assombrar Nova Orleans. Gabriel já encarara o oculto no passado, e fora através de fortes magias do vodu que descobrira sua origem. Contudo, não esperava ver novamente aquelas forças.

- Vamos lá, Mos... O que está acontecendo nessa cidade?

- Do que você sabe, Gabriel? Esteve longe todo esse tempo!

- Eu sei o que me contaram... – mexeu no cabelo espesso que caia em seus olhos. – Mas e você? Deve saber mais coisas que um simples repórter!

- Não é nada interessante. Nem se compara com o que tivemos que encarar daquela vez! São crimes tolos feitos por pessoas sem escrúpulos! Interessadas em tomar partido dos crimes passados! Apenas uma cópia barata!

- Se você diz.

Mosely limpou a testa suada e encarou Gabriel. Ele não parecia acreditar em suas palavras, e aquilo o irritava. Sabia que o amigo procuraria mais coisas por conta própria. Mas, daquela vez, tinha certeza que suas descobertas o levariam a lugar algum.

- Olhe, Gabriel, nós já prendemos alguns suspeitos. E está tudo sobre controle. São crimes pequenos feitos pela escória da sociedade! Coisa que toda cidade grande tem que enfrentar.

- Uhum... Bem, eu preciso resolver uns problemas da minha viagem, mas quero saber mais sobre esses "crimes".

- Você nem saberia deles se não fosse esse seu informante! – Mosely levantou da sua cadeira confortável e caminhou até a janela de seu escritório. Parecia cansado. – Ah, Gabriel, pare de procurar problemas. Não existe nada de sobrenatural nisso. Te garanto.

- Tudo bem, Mos... – Gabriel se levantou também e caminhou até a entrada da sala. Abriu a porta e disse com um sorriso zombeteiro:

- Espero que esteja certo. Por que não vou salvar sua bunda gorda dessa vez!

- Vai à merda, Knight!

Gabriel riu para o amigo enquanto saia de seu escritório. Precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Nem tudo relacionado à magia e vodu realmente teria ligações com o real submundo. Havia aproveitadores, de todos os tipos, naquela vida. Gabriel só precisava separar os embusteiros dos reais perigos.

-x-x-x-

Havia uma onda de crimes e Hazel podia sentir que eles eram a fonte de todo o problema que a levara até ali. Só precisava saber por onde começar. Olhava atentamente o material dado pela sua agência, em especial procurando maiores informações sobre _Gabriel Knight_. Scat, segundo os arquivos, fora enviado para Nova Orleans para investigar crimes relacionados a vodu. Havia fotos de cenas de crime, atrocidades feitas com adultos e crianças, a maior parte com anotações diretas de Spookhouse. A foto que ligava o escritor ao fato era antiga e surrada: uma fachada da loja de livros raros citado por Klaus. Embaixo da foto estava anotado: os antigos Knight.

- Antigos Knight... – Hazel meramente falou olhando o vazio.

Colocou o material na mesa e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Pegou a bolsa e jaqueta e saiu do quarto, pronta para encontrar alguma dica substancial a respeito do paradeiro de um dos melhores agentes da Spookhouse.

-x-x-x-

Hazel parou a moto do outro lado da loja de livros raros e observou o local atentamente. Antes de rumar para a livraria decidira fazer uma rápida pesquisa a respeito do conhecido Gabriel Knight: o homem era uma espécie de celebridade local. Escritor bem sucedido de romances de terror, mulherengo e com dificuldade para administrar seu dinheiro. Possuía a loja como herança de seu pai e pouca ambição para aumentar os negócios. Comprara um de seus livros e o leria quando tivesse chance. Tudo para conhecer melhor o desconhecido.

Desceu da moto e rumou até a entrada da loja. Abriu a porta e escutou o sino anunciando sua presença. Olhou para o espaço diminuto e abarrotado de livros, o cheiro de pó com coisas velhas adentrando sua narina, enquanto observava a jovem japonesa sentada do outro lado, apoiada no que seria o caixa da loja.

- Posso ajudar? – a moça disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estou procurando Gabriel Knight.

- Oh, ele ainda não chegou, mas se quiser aguardá-lo aqui na loja. É a respeito do que? Talvez possa ajudá-la.

- Veremos... – Hazel meramente respondeu olhando ao seu redor – Qual seu nome?

- Gracie Nakimura, assistente de Gabriel.

- Uhn...

"Humanos", Hazel pensou. Sempre tentando mostrar quão simpáticos podem ser. Revelando seus nomes a desconhecidos, dando motivos para continuarem sendo inferiores. Hazel podia controlar a jovem com um simples olhar, pois agora sabia seu nome. Podia descobrir qualquer informação que quisesse, com o mais bobo dos gestos. Assim, quando Gabriel chegasse não teria mais nada para responder.

Contudo, Hazel não trabalhava assim. Não na maioria das vezes. Controlava-se, fingindo ser humana e buscava as informações necessárias como humanos fariam. Era difícil, não poda negar. Mas este era o preço de sua estadia entre mortais.

- Este Knight é o mesmo dos livros? – Hazel perguntando inocentemente.

- Sim, difícil acreditar, não?

Ela sorriu para a jovem assistente.

- Interessante saber que possui uma loja de livros raros.

- Herdada pelo pai.

Tudo que a jovem falava era conhecido por Hazel. Precisava descobrir mais coisas antes que o homem chegasse.

- É sua primeira visita à Nova Orleans?

- Sim. Lugar agradável e quente. Apesar de todas essas notícias sobre mortes com vodu. Não acha?

- Sim... Sempre tivemos problemas do tipo. As pessoas se aproveitam de crenças antigas e essa cidade é cheia delas!

- Parece entender bastante disso, apesar de não parecer nativa daqui.

- Eu vim estudar, mas aqui estou. Conheço bem, porque Gabriel vivia investigando esses assuntos para seu livro. Quando começou a onda de mor... – Gracie parou o que dizia ao perceber as águas perigosas que percorria.

- Onda de quê? Mortes? Que mortes? – Hazel disse astutamente encarando a jovem.

- Oh, nada. Gabriel adora buscar fatos reais para seus livros e... Olhe só quem chegou! – Gracie disse com alívio ao notar a entrada repentina de um homem loiro, com seus trinta anos, trajando casaco e parecendo curioso com a presença de uma bela estranha na loja.

- Olá... – disse com um sorriso sedutor. – Espero que seja uma compradora. Fale que sim, Gracie, por favor. Por que se for alguém me cobrando de alguma coisa, eu...

- Não sou nenhuma das duas coisas, senhor Knight.

Gabriel encarou a estranha novamente. Ela era, como já havia notado antes, extremamente bonita. Alta, corpo atlético, marcado pela calça escura e jaqueta de couro, olhos amendoados e rosto simétrico. Tentou tirar pensamentos maliciosos de sua mente, pois nunca poderia confiar em mulheres bonitas que apareciam em sua frente. Geralmente sabiam de sua queda por sorrisos sedutores e adoravam aproveitar-se de sua situação.

- Se não é nenhuma das duas coisas, o que é então? – Gabriel respondeu tentando se mostrar impassível a presença da mulher. Não cairia em conversas fiadas naquele dia.

- Dependendo de suas respostas, eu posso ser só uma desconhecida que nunca mais vai aparecer na sua vida. Mas caso seja mais do que aparenta ser... Bem, aí teremos um problema.

- Que merda está falando?

- Podemos conversar em particular?

- Não escondo nada da minha assistente.

- Mas eu prefiro assim.

- Gabriel, tudo bem... – Gracie se levantou um pouco assustada com a frase de Hazel e caminhou até a saída. – Eu vou dar uma volta, preciso mesmo sair desse lugar cheio de pó – deu uma piscadela para Gabriel antes de sumir.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Gabriel disparou:

- Fale logo, lindinha.

- Parece aflito. Mas eu entendo... Afinal de contas, você atrai problemas sobrenaturais, não é mesmo?

- Do que está falando?

- Vodu. Você não é um simples escritor. Só não consegui entender o que você tenta esconder. Já sei de seu envolvimento com as últimas ondas de crime na cidade, sei que seu passado não é tão claro quanto aparenta ser, mas não consigo descobrir qual o verdadeiro mistério por trás desse nome... Knight...

Gabriel encostou-se na bancada e encarou a estranha com curiosidade.

- Continue.

- Eu posso extrair a informação que desejo da forma fácil ou dolorosa. Seja legal comigo e não se arrependerá.

- E por que acha que eu vou contar meus "pequenos segredos" para uma completa estranha? Afinal de contas, eu não tenho nada para confiar em você.

- Vou ser clara – Hazel se aproximou de Gabriel. – Não tenho problemas com você ou com os Knight. Aliás, eu desconhecia a existência dessa família até hoje. Mas você está ligado a algo que preciso com certa urgência.

- Entendo. Você precisa de mim. Se pedir com jeitinho eu até mudo de idéia.

Hazel refletiu por um instante. Se ele realmente fosse necessário teria que contar alguma coisa que o fizesse confiar nela. Não queria estragar seu disfarce de humana tão cedo aplicando sua força para tirar alguma informação útil daquele escritor.

- Okay. Corte as brincadeiras, Knight.

- Pode me chamar de Gabriel.

- Gabriel, eu não fui autorizada a tratar desses assuntos com você, mas acho que merece saber um pouco para perceber minha situação. Eu vim aqui para investigar crimes ligados com atividades de vodu. Na verdade, eu não sou a primeira pessoa mandada aqui para investigar isso. Um conhecido meu desapareceu há mais de uma semana enquanto buscava informações sobre esses crimes. Agora, eu estou aqui para investigar os crimes e descobrir o paradeiro desse colega.

Terminou com um sorriso enigmático e conclusivo. Era óbvio que não diria nenhuma palavra a mais sobre seu caso. Gabriel suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Eu conheço o que a mídia está falando sobre os crimes. Nada mais. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo? – perguntou fingindo não entender onde Hazel queria chegar.

Hazel tirou do bolso da jaqueta a foto tirada de seus arquivos e deu a Gabriel que a olhou intrigado. Era uma foto de sua loja, mas uma foto antiga e desbotada.

- Esta foto estava entre as informações que recebi sobre o caso. Naturalmente, meu colega recebeu a mesma foto.

- Quer merda você é? Policial?

- Uhn, para você eu posso ser uma simples policial. Ótima forma de encurtarmos discussões infrutíferas – sorriu misteriosamente. – Agora vai ser útil para algo?

- Estou vendo que não vou conseguir sair dessa tão cedo, não é mesmo? – Gabriel perguntou sarcasticamente. – O que você quer saber, então?

- O que você tem a ver com os crimes atuais?

Gabriel suspirou profundamente antes de começar sua longa explicação:

- Eu estava apenas investigando sobre os crimes que aconteceram nessa cidade há alguns anos, como material para meu livro que trataria sobre vodu e coisas do gênero. Meu amigo policial me ajudava nos casos, passando informações interessantes que podia usar como material para o livro. Foi então que tudo começou. Aliás, eu fui sugado por várias coincidências, e quando percebi não podia mais retornar. Os crimes estavam estranhamente relacionados a sonhos que vinham me atormentando há anos. Enquanto procurava mais informações, não só para ajudar a entender qual era o autor do crime, porque já me via como parte da investigação e não podia mais dormir em paz sabendo que poderia deter o criminoso, acabei entrando em contato com um antigo parente na Alemanha.

Gabriel deu uma pausa em seu relato para olhar a foto em sua mão.

- Wolfgang Ritter era um antigo parente, perdido na Alemanha. Nem o conhecia direito, a não ser por frases soltas da minha avó. De qualquer forma, esse homem reapareceu na minha vida de forma tão misteriosa quanto os crimes. Decidi dar uma chance ao velho, já que não conseguia solucionar o crime e a cada momento percebia que estava mais próximo de forças estranhamente sobrenaturais. Fui até a Alemanha e lá fui informado por Wolfgang que nossa família tinha uma herança secular em investigar crimes sobrenaturais. Nós éramos uma espécie de Caçadores da Sombra, por mais ridículo que possa ser. Em alemão éramos chamados de _Schattenjäger._

- Eu conheço esse nome – Hazel disse com uma voz quase inaudível.

- Conhece?

- Por favor, continue. Qual era a ligação dos crimes com seu destino?

- Sombria. Um dos meus ancestrais jogou uma maldição em nossa família e a única forma de acabar com essa maldição era deter o criminoso de Nova Orleans. Sim, havia ligação entre os casos. Esse meu ancestral participava de rituais africanos e foi em um desses rituais, despertando uma poderosa força, um loa, que acabou trazendo a maldição para nossa família.

- Então o crime estava relacionado ao sofrimento de sua família.

- Sim, de qualquer forma consegui deter essas forças, como um _Schattenjäger_ deveria fazer – havia um tom de tristeza em sua voz, mas Hazel preferiu não perguntar qual fora o preço pago por Gabriel ao aceitar seu destino.

- Eu entendi a história, mas não compreendi qual sua ligação com esses novos crimes.

- Muito menos eu. Aliás, eu acho que não há ligação alguma.

- Então, se você estiver realmente certo, meu colega de trabalho conhecia você e sua história e estava prestes a encontrá-lo. Quem sabe para ajudá-lo no caso, não acha?

- Isso está confuso, mesmo porque você não me disse quem é seu colega desaparecido. Acho que mereço um pouco de credibilidade. Acabei de contar uma história bem secreta para você, lindinha. Espero que tenha algo para me oferecer em troca.

- Claro. Qualquer coisa, eu simplesmente posso te matar. E não pense que é um blefe, eu definitivamente posso te matar e não vou sentir pena ao fazer isso. Enfim, por onde começar... Bem, eu investigo crimes sobrenaturais assim como você, talvez seja esse o motivo que me trouxe aqui, não sei ao certo. De qualquer forma, somos um grupo formado apenas com um único propósito: impedir as forças das trevas.

- Uma de nossas últimas investigações eram crimes ligados ao vodu, aqui em Nova Orleans. Um de nossos melhores agentes, Scat Dazzle, foi enviado para investigar. Faz mais de uma semana e ele ainda não deu sinal de vida. Isso é preocupante, tendo em mente que ele não é fraco o suficiente para morrer... – Hazel terminou a frase de forma enigmática, achando melhor omitir a parte citando o grande Barão Samedi.

- E ele tinha essa foto com ele?

- Dada para ele. Scat veio aqui investigar isso e deveria cruzar seu caminho com você. Já que parecia meio óbvio que tinha alguma ligação com os crimes – disse apontando a foto.

- Não sei como ajudar. Sério. Nenhum Scat sei-lá-o-quê veio atrás de mim essa semana. E eu me lembraria caso alguém tentasse extrair alguma informação de mim, não acha?

- Não – Hazel se viu falando. Sabia que se o Barão estivesse metido no desaparecimento de Scat, a história seria bem mais complexa. Estavam falando de um loa poderoso. Ele podia, naturalmente, retirar qualquer tipo de informação de um humano como Gabriel, mesmo ele não sendo um humano qualquer, e depois apagar sua memória. Ele podia tudo. – Merda... – Hazel completou irritada depois de pensar na hipótese.

- O que foi?

- Deixe-me pensar um instante...

- Você disse que conhecia os _Schattenjäger._

- Sim, eu conheço esse nome. Tive contato com essa história quando investiguei um estranho relato sobre lobisomens na Alemanha – respondeu irritada com a interrupção de Gabriel.

Ele a encarou intrigado. Uma vez acabara investigando um estranho caso na Alemanha que envolvia possíveis lobisomens. Será que estava falando da mesma coisa?

- Lobisomens? – viu-se perguntando.

- Sim, mas não estamos falando de lobisomens. Estamos falando de vodu. Minha equipe sabia de sua existência e sabia que podia nos ajudar. Droga, você pode ter sofrido algum dano do Barão... Klaus não me alertou de nada do tipo, agora o que vou fazer...

- Barão? Klaus? Que merda está falando?

Hazel encarou Gabriel por um instante refletindo sobre as conseqüências de seu ato. Se nada fizesse, Gabriel continuaria achando que era uma humana e Hazel teria que encontrar outra forma para entender o que acontecia em Nova Orleans. Se o tocasse, Gabriel poderia perceber que não era uma humana, mas Hazel descobriria se o Barão esteve ali com o escritor. De qualquer forma estava com um grande problema. Decidiu, então, arriscar.

- Eu vou fazer uma coisa. Você precisa confiar em mim. Não vai ser agradável, mas é preciso.

- O quê? – Gabriel disse com certo receio. – Nem tente alguma coisa, garota, eu posso te matar se quiser.

- Quieto. Eu não vou te machucar. Se tivesse outra forma de descobrir, eu não faria isso.

- Descobrir o quê? Quer falar claramente comigo, por favor.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra complicações, por isso preciso te tocar.

- Tocar? Desde quando isso machuca? – Gabriel falou a provocando.

- Isso pode ser desconfortável.

Gabriel não teve tempo de falar alguma coisa, pois logo em seguida, Hazel colocou suas mãos em volta do rosto do escritor e disse pausadamente:

- Só preciso saber o que está pensando, Knight.

A primeira impressão foi a de sentir sua cabeça ferver, como se estivesse com febre. Depois, percebeu que havia algo estranho acontecendo, mas não sabia bem o que era. Somente que aquela garota estava relacionada com a situação toda. Sua próxima sensação foi dor. Soltou um grito e tentou empurrar Hazel, sem sucesso. Ela era mais forte que aparentava, ou então não era humana. Afinal de contas, o que explicava o fato de se acometer com uma dor absurda em sua cabeça assim que uma estranha lhe toca o rosto?

Finalmente, sentiu as mãos de Hazel se afastarem de seu rosto e o ardor diminuir aos poucos. Deu passos em falso para trás, meio zonzo, e percebeu o olhar preocupado de Hazel à sua frente.

- O que estava fazendo comigo? O que você é? Merda... Minha cabeça dói.

Hazel pegou seu telefone e disse friamente:

- Não sei como você ainda está vivo, senhor Knight.

- Como assim?

- Estamos mexendo com algo extremamente perigoso. Coisa que nem mesmo imagina.

- Eu quero algumas respostas, garota – Gabriel segurou o braço de Hazel com força. Parecia curioso e irritado com sua situação. – O que você é?

- Não agora, Gabriel. Preciso pensar em algo pra salvar você da morte.

- Eu estava indo terrivelmente bem até você chegar.

- Aí que se engana – Hazel discou um número e aguardou até ser atendida.

- Klaus, temos um problema – ela começou, fazendo sinal para Gabriel não interrompê-la. Caminhou até um dos cantos da pequena loja e começou seu diálogo:

- O Barão esteve com Gabriel. Não sei te dizer o que ele soube, mas é arriscado deixar o sujeito sozinho.

- Como assim, Hazel? Você acha que consegue descobrir onde Scat está através desse escritor?

- Não sei... Posso tentar. O Barão quis algo com ele, não sei o quê. O mais estranho... – Hazel encarou Gabriel antes de continuar –... É que ele não fez nada contra Gabriel.

- Faça o que achar melhor. Somente descubra onde está Scat.

- Tudo bem. Entrarei em contato caso descubra mais alguma coisa.

Desligou o telefone e continuou pensativa, até ouvir a voz do escritor atrás de si:

- Como virei sua fonte viva, espero que você me fale algo. Agora.

- Primeiro, vamos sair daqui. Este lugar não é seguro. O Barão sabe que está aqui.

- Quem é esse Barão?

- Barão Samedi. O nome soa familiar pra você?

- Claro que sim! O _loa_ da morte, uma das maiores entidades do vodu. O que tem a ver comigo?

- Ele tentou se possuir. E de alguma forma, não fez nada com você. O que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- Pare! Como isso seria possível? Eu não me lembro de receber nenhuma entidade imortal na minha loja.

- Mas você recebeu um homem negro, estatura mediana, usando terno branco e de voz calma e suave. Não recebeu?

- Não me lembro.

- Era Scat Dazzle. Barão Samedi vive em seu corpo desde... Não sei... Começo do século, suponho.

- Isso é loucura.

- Eu sei. Olhe, precisamos sair daqui. Agora.

- Eu não posso deixar minha loja vazia! Minhas coisas todas aqui...

- Pegue logo alguma coisa, eu espero você lá fora.

- E Grace...

- Depois você resolverá esse problema. Infelizmente, não podemos correr o risco de deixar algum recado para ela. Não sabemos quem poderá vir aqui. Por enquanto, Grace não saberá de nada.

- Ela vai me procurar.

- Não ligo. Ela não tem idéia por onde começar. Depois resolvemos isso.

Hazel seguiu até a porta, contudo parou ao ouvir Gabriel chamá-la.

- Qual seu nome?

- Hazel – disse sem olhar para trás. Aquele não era seu nome, naturalmente. Era proibido a um demônio falar seu verdadeiro nome. A pessoa que tem o nome de um demônio em suas mãos controla, também, sua vida.

Seguiu pela porta, sem esperar outra dúvida do escritor. Agora só precisava aguardar Gabriel. Enquanto isso havia muito que pensar. Apesar de descobrir a respeito da visita do Barão, desconhecia qual era o plano do loa. Aliás, desconhecia grande parte da situação em que vivia. Apenas trechos confusos da história habitavam sua mente... E era com aquilo que teria que descobrir uma forma para solucionar seus problemas sobrenaturais.


	4. Capítulo 3 O Barão e Estranhos GrisGris

**CAPÍTULO III – O BARÃO E ESTRANHOS GRIS-GRIS**

Um vento forte começou assim que Hazel chegou com Gabriel ao seu quarto de hotel. A porta que por descuido, deixara apenas encostada, agora batia fortemente no batente.

- Agora que estamos supostamente a salvos, quero algumas respostas, Hazel.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Assim que Gabriel se sentou na única cadeira do quarto e Hazel fez o mesmo na cama, a mulher começou:

- Você acha que alguém pode nos ajudar com essa onda de crimes?

- Meu amigo policial, apesar dele ter dito que não conhecia nada a respeito que pudesse ser útil. Segundo ele, os crimes são corriqueiros. E olhe, eu tentei extrair algo dele.

- Quando fez isso?

- Hoje!

- Compreende que uma entidade poderosa te visitou? – perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim, claro. Mas eu não me lembro. Aliás, como você soube que ele me visitou? – Gabriel perguntou um pouco mais calmo.

- Eu posso sentir coisas, Gabriel.

- Então não é uma simples humana.

- Não sou – Hazel omitiu. De fato não havia nada de simples em sua existência, mas o motivo era mais complexo que o afirmado no diálogo: Hazel _não era_ humana.

- O fato é que... – Hazel começou. – É difícil compreender o que se passa aqui. Eu vi momentos de sua vida, e não um filme completo. Se você não sabe os motivos do Barão, eu não consigo saber também. Os registros dos últimos dias de sua mente foram, de alguma forma, apagados; como se alguém tivesse feito o possível para fazer você se esquecer de determinados momento. Tenho certeza que foi obra de Barão Samedi.

- Por que ele faria isso comigo? Aliás, como alguém poderia saber que eu sou uma ameaça?

- Olhe, não estamos falando de qualquer pessoa. Estamos falando de um loa. A meu ver, Samedi sabe que você conhece alguma coisa que pode ameaçar os acontecimentos. Se não for isso, ele pelo menos conhecia seu nome e queria saber o que você sabia.

- Não estou entendo mais nada. Podemos conversar com Mosely, o detetive meu amigo, mas duvido que consigamos algo.

- É ele que sabe dos crimes?

- Sim. Podemos falar com Grace, mas...

- Não! Chega de humanos envolvidos. Isso pode ser perigoso para a Agência também – Hazel o interrompeu aflita.

- Claro. Então temos um problema, queridinha.

Hazel levantou-se repentinamente, assustando Gabriel.

- Você sabe onde os últimos crimes foram feitos?

- Claro!

- Tem como me levar lá?

- Sim... Mas pensei que queria falar com Mosely.

- Eu disse: chega de humanos envolvidos. Só vamos atrás dele caso seja necessário. Será que consegue solucionar isso sem colocar em risco outras pessoas?

- Okay, gracinha. Vamos resolver isso – Gabriel disse seguindo pela porta.

Havia se irritado com os últimos comentários de Hazel e sua falta de vontade em explicar melhor onde o metia, mas mostraria a estranha que não era um total inútil como devia imaginar.

**-x-x-x-**

Apesar de haver sol do lado de fora da casa abandonada, o subsolo do local estava inundado na profunda escuridão. Se alguém se aproximasse da casa afastada da civilização, naquele bayou abandonado, escutaria os cânticos de vodu. Os chamados sofridos ao loa da morte, Barão Samedi.

Uma cruz havia sido desenhada no chão de terra do porão, havia charutos baratos, duas garrafas de rum nas pontas da cruz e sangue de porco em um recipiente de argila, formando o pedido desesperado daquelas pessoas para que o loa surgisse do corpo de Scat Dazzle.

Quando as fracas luzes do porão começaram a falhar, todos os presentes se silenciaram, até que a figura do Barão, como por mágica ou encantamento, surgisse na frente de um desacordado Scat Dazzle. Parecia um fantasma, incorpóreo, usando chapéu branco, terno preto velho, narinas tampadas com algodão e rosto parecido com o de uma caveira. Uma figura que poderia assustar qualquer cético, mas que apenas emocionava os presentes que raramente poderiam se encontrar com um loa tão poderoso.

- Ahh... Quem é que me desperta? – perguntou com voz fantasmagórica ecoando pelo recinto. Não parecia contente com aquela situação.

- Pedimos a Scat que o trouxesse até nós.

A figura que dissera aquilo surgiu da escuridão. Era um homem alto, com talvez 1, 90 metros. Negro e forte, com ombros largos e olhar penetrante. Trajava roupas típicas de rituais de vodu, e seu rosto estava pintado como uma caveira. Talvez imitando o próprio Barão presente.

- Scat deveria parar de me acordar para falar com humanos sem utilidade. Principalmente quando são homens e não mulheres... – disse cruelmente, sem esconder seu olhar lascivo.

- Desculpe o transtorno, grande loa. Contudo, as mortes continuam e não podemos...

- Sem mais detalhes. Eu sei o que acontece aqui. Um ritual foi agendado, não foi?

- Sim. Próximo sábado.

- Meu dia... Eu senti as aflições do homem que empresta seu corpo a mim. Triste saber que temos problemas graves, mas nem tudo posso controlar. Talvez se sacrificassem uma bela virgem em minha homenagem! – riu sarcasticamente.

- Por favor, Barão, entenda nosso dilema.

- Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Só adoraria ter uma jovem ao meu lado em momentos como esse. Nada como um corpo novo e nunca tocado... De qualquer forma – recomeçou, ao notar o desespero no olhar dos presentes. – Não há nada que possa fazer no momento... Vocês são responsáveis por esses atos, não se esqueçam disso. Mesmo sendo um loa poderoso – falou com deboche – não posso ajudá-los.

Com uma nova risada provocadora, desapareceu por entre uma fina nuvem. Scat Dazzle acordou como de um transe e ainda tentando se recompor, viu o homem que até então fora o único a falar qualquer coisa se aproximar:

- Como está? – perguntou intrigado com o olhar vago do antigo jazzista.

- Um pouco tonto, mas estou acostumado. Acredite quanto digo que já tive momentos piores – pegou a garrafa de rum do chão e tomou do próprio bico o liquido. Somente depois de ajeitar o terno branco, que continuou:

- Tiveram sucesso com o Barão?

- Não. Infelizmente, o Barão parece irredutível em nos ajudar.

- Ele é teimoso porque acredita na capacidade de humanos, mas não se preocupe... Eu já fiz com que ele nos ajudasse de certa forma.

- Fico agradecido em saber que assim que soube desses misteriosos crimes que a polícia não dá à mínima, fez de tudo para vir.

- Minha Agência adora investigar um mistério.

- Mas você foi responsável por isso. Nós sempre estaremos em débito com você – uma voz feminina foi ouvida.

Viraram na direção do pequeno grupo que agora observava atento o diálogo e viram uma jovem com seus vinte anos surgir. Era bonita e aparentava delicadeza. Usava um vestido florido longo e seus cabelos cacheados caiam elegantemente nos ombros.

- Minha filha sabe o risco que estamos correndo se tudo falhar.

- Tentarei novamente mudar o rumo das coisas – Scat disse pegando seu chapéu da mesa.

Vestia-se como alguém vindo diretamente dos anos 30, mas não se importava. O fato era que Scat Dazzle era uma figura antiga, mais velha que muitos anciões daquela cidade. O Barão habitava seu corpo e lhe dava, em troca, longevidade. Apesar de quase um século de existência, conservava o estilo único da (segundo sua opinião) melhor época do século XX.

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Sim, naturalmente – Scat disse observando a jovem

- Como consegue esse feito?

- Que feito?

- Fazer com que o barão habite seu corpo de forma tão amistosa!

- Não é tão agradável e amistoso assim. Posso ter certas coisas que um mortal não teria, mas sou também fraco e cheio de falhas. Apesar de controlar o Barão, sou um simples mortal aos olhos de _Bon Dieu_.

- Ele está certo, minha filha.

- Verei todos vocês em breve, então – Scat disse com sua voz calma e baixa.

Pai e filha confirmaram com um aceno enquanto viam o homem desaparecer na escuridão. Ambos sabiam que, apesar da força daquele agente, a última esperança na briga pelo mal poderia sim falhar. Só esperavam não desapontar aquelas pessoas que contavam com suas decisões.

**-x-x-x-**

Gabriel esperou que chegassem de moto até a periferia de Nova Orleans, para então falar, cauteloso e ainda com a curiosidade estampada em seus olhos:

- Você trabalha em uma Agência fazendo esse tipo de coisa?

- Que coisa? – Hazel perguntou secamente.

- Lendo a mente das pessoas...

- Óbvio que não. Isso é só um talento que tive que revelar a você. Naturalmente que o uso, mas não é meu papel em uma agência como... Olhe, Gabriel – Hazel falou de repente, encarando Gabriel. – Não faça perguntas demais. Minha situação não tem nada a ver com o momento.

- Só estou curioso! Não é todo dia que vejo uma mulher que consegue ler mentes. Você deveria entender minha situação também! Estou sendo até bastante compreensivo levando em conta os últimos acontecimentos!

- Certo... – Hazel disse num muxoxo observando o local em que estavam. – É aqui mesmo, Gabriel?

Uma ampla área descampada e com vegetação seca estava a sua frente. Não muito longe podiam ver uma estrada que os levariam para fora da cidade, e poucas casas habitadas existiam na região. Isso explicava porque o local fora escolhido para assassinatos. Gabriel seguiu até um trailer abandonado sendo acompanhado de Hazel que seguia sem deixar de observar todos os detalhes ao seu redor.

- A polícia cercou o trailer, mas podemos entrar.

Hazel observou a fita de contenção da polícia, mas assim como Gabriel a ignorou, adentrando o local.

- Estranho não ter nenhum curioso por perto.

- A área já não era popular antes dos crimes e, como pode perceber, piorou depois do mistério das mortes. As pessoas seguem crenças a sério nessa região, senhorita Hazel.

- O que apenas deixa as coisas mais interessantes. A polícia procura algo lógico, mas a solução está longe de ser cientifica.

- Também acho – Gabriel falou abrindo a porta do trailer enferrujado.

Assim que entraram, Hazel disse num sussurro:

- Este lugar está carregado, Gabriel. Como se algo grande tivesse acontecido aqui.

- Você acabou de sentir isso? Acha que pode ser o Barão?

- Não sei. Preciso pensar... Posso ficar sozinha alguns instantes, por favor? – perguntou.

Gabriel acenou com a cabeça, deixando Hazel sozinha no trailer. Pode ouvir a porta atrás de si fechar com um estalo e se pôs a pensar o que a estranha mulher estaria pensando no trailer abandonado.

A mulher-demônio, por outro lado, caminhava pelo local, sem esconder sua irritação com a falta de pistas daquele caso. Foi então que encontrou um pequeno saco de pano sujo sobre a pia da minúscula cozinha. Achou estranho a polícia não ter notado o pequeno objeto, típico da cultura vodu, mas acreditou que os "homens da lei" não tiveram a vontade de observar aquele fato irrelevante. Assim que pegou o saco amarrado com vários tecidos coloridos, sentiu um leve arrepio pelo seu corpo, o que a fez soltar o objeto no mesmo instante, curiosa com o acontecimento.

Foi então que uma sucessão de acontecimentos ocorreu, todos numa fração de segundo, mas capaz de surpreender Hazel. Imagens reais de sacrifícios, gritos e cânticos em uma espécie de bayou no meio do pântano. Pode ver também a imagem disforme de Samedi entre várias pessoas, e então tudo desapareceu como uma miragem no deserto.

Hazel observou o pequeno saco por mais alguns segundos, sem compreender o que havia presenciado. Depois, ainda mais cheia de perguntas, saiu do trailer decidida a ver Gabriel a ajudando com todos seus problemas.

- Você sabia que existia um saco de gris-gris sobre a pia da cozinha? – perguntou decidida.

- Hazel... Não havia nenhum saco ali. Eu vim aqui, a polícia também! Ninguém viu nada do tipo. Acha que deixaríamos passar um gris-gris bem na nossa frente? Se fosse em Nova York até entenderia, mas estamos falando de Nova Orleans!

- Gris-gris são feitos para comunicarem humanos com espíritos do vodu! Mas são pequenos encantamentos para desfazer pragas, ou encantar namorados! Como um gris-gris pode conter algo tão poderoso, como o que acabei de presenciar?

- Você está realmente dizendo que viu um gris-gris na cozinha? Hazel isso é loucura. Não havia nada lá.

- Alguém o colocou, é claro! Essa área não está totalmente segura... Olhe, dane-se, Gabriel! Não quero saber ser alguém colocou lá ou não. O que quero dizer é que presenciei algo quando toquei o gris-gris!

- O que viu?

- Uma cerimônia em um bayou. Mas isso ainda ocorre?

- Não que eu saiba. Mas ainda existem cerimônias no pântano, se servir de consolo.

- Barão Samedi estava presente.

- Isso é passado ou presente?

- Não podemos saber quando o gris-gris chegou ali. Oh, merda... Que porcaria de caso.

- Calma, Hazel, não se desespere.

- Não estou desesperada – respondeu friamente, voltando a caminhar até sua moto. – Só odeio ver meu tempo perdido com nada.

- Você achou um gris-gris estranho, Hazel. Tem certeza que não quer pegá-lo de volta?

- Já vi tudo nele. Não preciso de mais nada. Vamos logo, Gabriel.

- Espere um instante.

- Não pegue o maldito gris-gris! – Hazel disse tentando tirar aquela idéia estúpida da mente de Gabriel. - Não sabemos nada a seu respeito.

- Oh... Droga! Você está certa... – respondeu, enquanto voltava até onde Hazel esperava.

- Sobe logo na moto, Gabriel – Hazel disse mais calma.

- Para onde? Não vou ao pântano com você somente para descobrir um bayou com cerimônias de...

- Você vai me levar até seu amigo detetive, agora – disse interrompendo a frase do escritor, que não gostou muito da nova informação.

- Ei, calma! O que vou falar pra ele quando chegar com você, uma total estranha?

- Não sei, Gabriel. Dê um jeito – Hazel disse já colocando o capacete, esperando Gabriel fazer o mesmo. – Você não é o mestre da criatividade, autor? Arranje uma forma, _senhor_ Knight.


End file.
